


Tag Team

by croatoanmydrn



Category: Almost Human, Jorian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Three some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croatoanmydrn/pseuds/croatoanmydrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It says here that other couples tend to enjoy dinner together, go to the movies, participate in something called spooning, and also enjoy having sex whe-“</p>
<p>“Woah, woah there cowboy,” John cut the DRN off. “That is not something we talk about.” John’s face started to burn a bright shade of red and Dorian started to laugh.</p>
<p>“But yes, we do all those things,” Dorian answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so number one, if you have read anything I posted, you all know I suck at making titles so don't let it stop you from reading it. 
> 
> I was really feeling confident about this, but the more I sit on it, the more I am unsure!
> 
> This is a threesome between Dorian, John, and DRN-494
> 
> Not my idea, but someone wanted it on Tumblr, so I wrote it in hopes of pleasing her need. haha

“So you guys hold hands? Are you guys in love?” John just shook his head. It was only five minutes into the interrogation from DRN-494 and John was already about to kick him out of the car. Dorian seemed to really enjoy talking about their relationship to him, though, so John let it go. 

“What else do you guys do?” the DRN asked after a few precious moments of silence. John coughed when Dorian’s squeeze tightened on his hand.

“Well, what any other normal couple does,” Dorian replied nicely. John silently thanked him for not going into detail on their private endeavors. John watched as the DRN’s face lit up. It wasn’t the same beautiful blue as Dorian’s disco face, but it was still interesting to watch.

“It says here that other couples tend to enjoy dinner together, go to the movies, participate in something called spooning, and also enjoy having sex whe-“

“Woah, woah there cowboy,” John cut the DRN off. “That is not something we talk about.” John’s face started to burn a bright shade of red and Dorian started to laugh.

“But yes, we do all those things,” Dorian answered. 

“Is it fun?” the DRN asked innocently.

“Yes, the sex is great,” Dorian grabbed John’s thigh and gave it a firm squeeze, causing him to twitch.

“I don’t think he was referring to that,” John anxiously replied. He motioned to Dorian to move away from the subject before the DRN got to witness just how fun sex actually was.

“I actually was, Detective Kennex,” the DRN butted in to what seemed like a telepathic argument from his point of view. 

“Well man, it is great. John is very well equipped. He really enjoys all the things that me being a robot allows me to do.” John grunted as Dorian watched him, smiling. He was teasing him on purpose, urging him on. As Dorian continued to describe their sexual encounters, the DRN started to shift in the back seat. 

“What is happening to me?” he butted in after intently listening to Dorian. 

“You are probably becoming aroused, it is quite normal, I mean just look at how sexy John is,” Dorian laughed at the scowl on John’s face and the bulge in his pants. John couldn’t help but stare at the DRN that so closely resembled his lover in the backseat who was quickly becoming aroused. It brought back so many memories of the first time that Dorian was aroused and John got to take care of him, teach him, and guide him. Taking Dorian’s “virginity” was the best experience John has ever had. Well, other than every other time that they have had sex as well.

“Well what do I do about it?” The DRN asked too calmly. It gave away the fact that he was still synthetic. 

“I don’t know, John, what do you think he should do about it?” John quickly glanced to Dorian before returning his eyes to the road. 

“Not my problem,” he replied, trying to suppress his groans.

“It could be,” Dorian leaned over and bit his ear. “What if we show him just how fun sex is?” Dorian whispered knowing that the DRN could hear him anyway. 

John swerved and almost hit a car. Dorian started to laugh at John’s reaction to him. It always fascinated him; humans in general did. But when John would become horny, it was Dorian’s favorite. 

“That sounds fun,” John took one look into the rearview mirror and took a sharp right to make his way to his and Dorian’s place. 

“That’s what I thought,” Dorian smirked. 

“Shut up,” John tried to sound hostile, but he only sounded desperately needy and horny.   
__

When they arrived at their place, John didn’t even wait for Dorian and DRN-494 to get out of the car. He quickly raced to the front door and rushed in leaving it cracked behind him. By the time Dorian and the DRN were inside, John was shirtless in the bedroom waiting on the bed. 

“Awe look, someone looks desperate,” Dorian smiled, lightly running his fingers down John’s arm. DRN-494 stood back watching, as he clearly became aroused by the growing bulge in his pants. “Come here and touch him,” Dorian smiled inviting the DRN over to the bed. He reached out and ran a hand softly down John’s side with Dorian’s guidance. John started to become hot and pant. Needing his pants off, needing the DRN and Dorian fucking him, he needed this. 

“Come on,” John whined as he took Dorian’s hand and shoved it to the erection in his pants. 

“Lay back,” Dorian lightly pushed John back to lay on the bed and help DRN-494 take off John’s pants. John rested himself up on his elbows as Dorian neatly undressed himself and started to help DRN-494 start to take off his clothes. 

“You two should make out,” John didn’t even realize his request until after it slipped through his too dry lips. He licked them and waited for some kind of reaction from his boyfriend and the DRN. Dorian gave him a smile before colliding his lips with DRN-494. John’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned. He could not believe how incredibly hot this was to watch. Dorian continued to kiss down the DRN’s neck as he finished undressing them both.

“Come here,” John groaned as he pulled on Dorian’s arm. Dorian crashed on top of John and started to kiss him. It was a sloppy heated kiss that was only interrupted when Dorian started to kiss down John’s chest while DRN-494’s lips met John’s. They felt just like Dorian’s, but they didn’t taste like his. The difference wasn’t bad, and John was so desperate for the both of them he would consider the difference welcomed. It reminded him that it wasn’t Dorian and that someone else was in bed with him and his lover.

DRN-494 copied Dorian as he started to nibble John’s earlobe and lick at his collar bone. The DRN jumped and it only took John a minute to comprehend that Dorian was giving the DRN a hand job. John thrust his hips up, his cock waiting for attention, when he felt the wet warmth of Dorian’s lips on his hard-on. It was almost too much to take with DRN-494’s lips on his neck and Dorian deep throating his erection. 

“Yes, don’t stop,” DRN-494 moaned as Dorian picked up the pace. It turned John on more and more to experience how sexually talented his boyfriend truly was. When Dorian’s lips moved from John’s cock, John barely had time to whimper in protest before Dorian had wet fingers pressing against his entrance, returning his mouth to John’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, come here,” John was overwhelmed with pleasure when he pulled DRN-494 up toward him. Dorian let go of his dick and John helped the DRN position himself so that John could give him a blow job. He watched in pleasure as DRN-494 closed his eyes and tipped his head back in reaction to John taking him in his mouth. 

After Dorian had stretched John out and prepared him, he pulled away and easily lifted the DRN off of John. 

“On your knees,” when Dorian commanded John around it only made him more aroused. He quickly did as Dorian said and watched the two DRN with needy eyes as Dorian help teach the DRN how to stretch him out. John never thought that watching his partner get fingered by another man would turn him on so much. “Alright,” Dorian stopped the DRN when he felt ready. 

As Dorian ever so lovingly helped DRN-494 prepare himself to fuck John, John ever so impatiently pressed against the head of the DRN’s erection, causing him to get the burning pleasure that he wasin desperate need of. After Dorian kissed down the DRN’s back, he positioned himself in front of John on his hands and knees, waiting to be fucked.   
It took John a minute as he had to move slowly not to cum. Just the thought of being sandwiched in between two identical DRN’s was enough to send him close to the edge. 

“Oh god, yes John, you’re so tight,” DRN-494 moaned into the back of his neck.

“John yes, fuck me,” Dorian pleaded from his hands and knees in front of John. And in unison, when both DRN’s moaned for him, begging for him to cum, it was almost a relief. 

Once John spilled over the edge, it caused Dorian to push against John hard, making DRN-494 find his release. 

With a little help from DRN-494’s mouth, Dorian soon came and John almost orgasmed again watching the DRN swallow all of his boyfriend. The three of them laid on the bed, John in the middle, as John’s breathing started to finally slow and he came off the high of his undoing. 

“That was wonderful,” DRN-494 stated, leaning on his elbow to see both John and Dorian. 

“Yeah, we’ll have to do that again sometime,” Dorian smiled, glancing down at his lover, “Right John?”

“Yeah.. We’ll see,” John tried to act indifferent, but just the thought of doing that again made his heart race.


End file.
